1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration system and more particularly to a refrigeration system having a high pressure gaseous refrigerant bypass which introduces high pressure gaseous refrigerant into the compressor resulting in the increased heating capacity and expeditious pressure rising characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a refrigeration system called a heat pump type refrigeration cycle, a cycle reversibly assembled so that the heat discharged at the condenser can be used as a heating resource, there have been a large assortment of refrigeration systems.
A drawback to the heat pump type refrigeration system results from the insufficient heat supply capacity which often occurs when the outdoor temperature gradually decreases or when it is very cold outside.
Since the users need larger heating capacity as the temperature drops down the insufficiency of the heat supply becomes a serious technical problem.
The heat supply capacity heretofore has been supplemented by electric heaters incorporated in the interior unit near the heat exchanger, thus producing the necessary amount of heat.
The electric heater, however, consumes a large quantity of electricity, so that the power supply must be at least as large as the total amount of supplies for the refrigeration system itself and for the electric heater.
Furthermore, care must be taken for the safety measures that are provided in the interior unit against possible dangers, such as a fire set off by an electrical leakage or by the direct contact of the electric heater with inflammable components inside the interior of the unit.
On the other hand, in the field of air-conditioning which uses refrigeration cycle, a skill has been developed for preventing overheating of the compressor by providing the cylinder thereof with a small hole, through which the liquid refrigerant is injected and evaporated.
The introduced liquid refrigerant, while instantly evaporating upon entering the compression chamber, absorbs enthalpy from the refrigerant which is in the compressing process and soon comes to have a normal temperature.
The temperature of the refrigerant which comes out of the compressor, therefore, can be subject to control due to the amount of injected liquid refrigerant.
Although this injection type compressor can contribute to a decrease in the temperature of the discharged refrigerant for the cooling function, it by no means helps either to quicken the pressure rising characteristics or to add to the heating capacity available.